The following includes information that may be useful in understanding the present invention(s). It is not an admission that any of the information provided herein is prior art, or material, to the presently described or claimed inventions, or that any publication or document that is specifically or implicitly referenced is prior art.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of bicycles and more specifically relates to an inverted tube bike frame with bottle opener gusset system.
2. Description of Related Art
Bicycles, or bikes, come in a variety of shapes and sizes and are designed and used for a variety of purposes. For example, bikes may be used for leisure activity, for exercise, for touring, for entertainment, for sport, for business, for cargo hauling, for commuting, for general transportation, etc. Typical bicycles are often classified as one or more of BMX, road, cyclocross, racing, track, touring, utility, commuter, mountain, off-road, downhill, time-trial, triathlon, cruiser, beach cruiser, etc.; however, such classifications, or types, of bicycles are certainly not exhaustive and a given bicycle may be used for a variety of purposes regardless of a so-called classification or type for which it is designated or designed to be used. Many bike frames may not provide longevity in use because of their weak design. Other frames may be durable, but are heavy and cumbersome. A solution that provides sufficient strength, durability, ease of manufacture and pleasant aesthetics is desirable.
Several attempts have been made to solve the above-mentioned problems such as those found in: U.S. Pat. and Publication Nos. 2,151,533 to Frank W. Schwinn; 2012/0061941 to Robert Choi and Barley A. Forsman; U.S. Pat. No. 2,132,317 to Earl E. Pease; U.S. Pat. No. 8,585,070 to Luke Beale; and D118,611 to John R. Alexander. This art is representative of bicycle frames. However, none of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Preferably, a bicycle frame should provide increased frame strength for rugged service with reduced wind resistance, and yet, would operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for a reliable inverted tube bike frame with bottle opener gusset system to avoid the above-mentioned problems.